Pure Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the energy of the body that is powered by purified forces. Result of Chi Manipulation when purified by good. Physical counterpart to Pure Aura Manipulation. Opposite to Dark Chi Manipulation. Also Called *Divine Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Good Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Light Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Pure Chi/Ki Control *Purified Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to control chi that has been purified and controlled by positive energy a.k.a good. Due to this, they gain access to powerful light abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power when fighting darker forces. However, the user must maintain a mind clear of emotion or thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, at peace with the world around them without being burdened with worry, desire, or doubt. Applications *Astral Projection: The user of pure chi can detach their spirit from their physical bodies, allowing them to survive damaging attacks. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's pure chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation: Channel one's pure chi within in order to push certain attributes to superhuman levels. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their pure chi. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their pure chi to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. *Clear Mind: The user can quiet all thoughts, allowing to achieve clarity within their minds. **Tranquil State: The user can detach themselves from, or gain control of their emotions and remain absolutely calm in all substations. *Control Immunity: The user becomes immune to being subverted by evil influences. *Flight: Use one's pure chi in order to fly. *Light Element Manipulation: The user can shift their pure chi into various beneficial elements. **Light Elemental Aura: The user is able to surround themselves in pure elemental forces. **Elemental Pressure: The user can generate destructive elemental power. *Pure Chi Magic: The user can utilize their purified chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. **Pure Chi Spell: Using their pure chi, The user can cast powerful spells. *Pure Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. **Pure Chi Aura: The user's good chi is able to give a powerfully pure aura. ***Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of good chi, capable of causing damage in one's surroundings. *Purification: The user is capable of using their chi in order to purify evil influences. **Purification Attacks: The user is capable of merging this purifying energy into their known attacks. *Soul Anchoring: The clarity of the user's mind renders them immune to Soul Absorption. Associations *Chi Magic *Chi Manipulation *Light Form *Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Benefits only remain so long as the user can maintain a mind clear of worldly concerns and desires. *Training to achieve the level of control needed for this power requires an immense amount of effort and time. Known Users Gallery Korra-and-raava.gif|As the Avatar and host of the light spirit, Raava, Avatar Korra (The Legend of Korra) can manipulate pure chi to purify dark spirits and and bend the energy with or without a physical body. File:Raava_(The_Legend_of_Korra)_1.gif|Raava the light spirit (The Legend of Korra) Super Trunks (Spirit Bomb)-0.png|During the final battle with Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) infused sword with his will to live and stand up against Zamasu's judgment, with the will of his allies. The pure ki of everyone's hope formed Trunks' sword into the Sword of Light, a sword powerful enough to break Zamasu's Fierce God Slicer and destroy him. Ryu Fights with the Power of Nothingness.gif|By shunning the Satsui no Hado, Ryu (Street Fighter) can access the Power of Nothingness, gaining complete control over his mind and body. This allows him to increase the power of his abilities and negate the effect of energies such as the Satsui no Hado, M. Bison's Psycho Power, and Necalli's energy. Ryu Power of Nothingess Hadouken.gif|Not only was Ryu (Stree Fighter series) able to use the Power of Nothingness to fend off Bison's Psycho Power, but he was also able to channel it to his Hadouken to attack Bison and destroy his body. File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_spiral.gif|Po's bonds with his friends (Kung Fu Panda) allowed him to harness their collective Chi from the Spirit Realm... Po Chi Dragon.jpg|... and unify it into a golden dragon of light which purified Kai the Dark Chi Master. Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Danny Rand's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) power of the Iron Fist is a transcended form of Chi bestowed by the ancient Dragon Shou Lao. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers